Jack vs Shabbir , The Power of The Ripper
by Jack Solidus
Summary: This is basically just me trying to see how Jack Solidus (my character in the stories) could defeat Shabbir (the character that Shabbir Ships RenMari created) , so this is basically for fun.


Some time ago , Jack killed some Touhou ladies (and by that , I mean bitches). Then he had to get them back to life , because , universal destruction would kill him and everyone in his universe , as well as everyone in Touhou universe.

Now , he is retired from killing...

Or so it would seem...

Jack vs Shabbir

The Power of The Ripper

*Jack is in a really good looking clothing

*it looks like he come from a Godfather movie , because he looks like a real man in those clothes and with that rose

Jack: Ok , so I told Maria to get here at 4:00 PM. Now it's 3:55 PM. Hope she isn't like Undyne , because then I will have to wait until christmass... 2030 , for her to get here. Well , whatever. I'll just wait.

*something is going on here...

*someone is here...

*it's Shabbir...

Shabbir: Jack.

Jack: Hi. Need something?

Shabbir: I'm Shabbir. I'm one of the protectors of the universes. I must kill you for what you did.

Jack: I just protected my land and my people from those ladies , I didn't do anything wrong. I even got them back to life.

Shabbir: You have no rights to resurrect anyone , no matter what.

Jack: So it would be a good thing if 2 universes were destroyed. Is that what you're trying to say?

Shabbir: I don't know what game you are playing , but I will fight you no matter what.

Jack: Sorry , not gonna happen , I'm retired. And I have a date with my girlfriend , so not today. Maybe tomorrow.

*Jack turns around and starts walking

Shabbir: I won't be rejected.

*Shabbir punches Jack

Jack: What was that for? You wanna die?

Shabbir: You wish I could.

Jack: Very well then.

*Jack pulls out his sword (out of fucking nowhere) , and gets his armor

Jack: Shall we?

*Shabbir puls out his lightsaber (again , out of fucking nowhere)

Shabbir: Very well.

*battle starts

*both of them charge at each other

*Jack smiles

Shabbir: What is it?

Jack: I hit you , you didn't.

*Shabbir attacks Jack

*Shabbir's lightsaber bounces off of Jack's armor

*Jack turns around

*Jack attacks Shabbir

*Shabbir is blown away

*Jack charges at Shabbir

*Jack decapitates Shabbir , right before he lands on the ground

Jack: That was easier than I expected.

*Shabbir brings himself back to life

Shabbir: You thought the fight was over?

Jack: Oh , you are also able to revive yourself , huh? Well , this fight is gonna be fun.

*Jack charges at Shabbir

*Shabbir uses Absolution "Absolute Defence"

*Jack is stuck

*Jack realizes something...

*Jack strikes the ground

Shabbir: Where did he go?

Jack: Right behind you...

*Jack swings his sword

*Shabbir avoids and then attacks Jack

Shabbir: Why do you continue? Why do you fight like something is gonna change?

Jack: If you had to fight for someone , you would try your best to defeat your enemy , just to protect the ones you care for.

Shabbir: Well , I'll leave your universe and everyone in it alone , as long as you die.

Jack: Fuck off then.

Shabbir: Watch your language.

Jack: Maybe I should teach you not to tell a king what to do.

*Jack charges his sword

*Shabbir charges at Jack

*Jack slices Shabbir in half

Jack: He will be back. How do I kill him?

*Shabbir is back

Jack: Why won't you stay dead?

Shabbir: Because I can't. I'm over a billion years old , and I will defeat you sooner or later.

Jack: Well , I won't let you.

*Shabbir uses Absolution "Absolute Speed"

*Jack sees what Shabbir is doing

*Jack charges at Shabbir

*Shabbir goes around Jack

*Jack stops time

*Jack stabs Shabbir with Excalibur

*Jack continues time

*Shabbir is dead again

*Shabbir is back again

Jack: DIE ALREADY YOU SON OF BITCH!

*Jack continues ,,killing" Shabbir , only for him to return back to life

*Jack is mad , but his defense rose by , IDK how much...

*Shabbir uses Absolute Death "Dreams of an Absolution"

*Jack looses his left arm and his right leg

*Shabbir goes Absolute Life "Angelic Rebirth"

*Shabbir becomes an ,,Angel"

Shabbir: It's over. Any last words?

*Maria arrives

*She sees Jack on the ground

Maria: Get away from Jack you...

*Shabbir attacks Maria

*Jack ...

*Maria is dead...

Jack: What... Why?

Shabbir: She was your girlfriend? Don't worry , you will see her again , when you're dead.

*Jack is feeling...

*raged... angered... he feels pain...

*Jack's body is somehow recovering the fuck does that make any sense?

Jack:... Pain...

Shabbir: What?

Jack:... This is why I fight...

*Jack hits Shabbir with the biggest lightning in the history of lightning

*Jack gets up , and laughs (like Raiden in MGRR , before he fights Monsoon)

*Shabbir attacks Jack

*Jack takes it , and still laughs

Shabbir: What's so funny?

Jack: You're fucked now. Now I will show you why you never should attack me.

Shabbir: I've misjudged you , you are a strong person after all.

Jack: Now you're just being nasty.

*Jack laughs again

Jack: Well then...

It's time for Jack The Ripper

TO LET 'ER RIP!

*Jack attacks Shabbir

*Shabbir activates Absolution "Absolute Resistance"

*Jack breaks that power

Shabbir: WHAT THE!?

*Jack slashes Shabbir

Jack: Your attacks won't do good for you now. I'm way stronger than you now.

*Jack sends projectiles in every direction

*they go through Shabbir and the Earth

Shabbir: Was that your best?

Jack: You will see...

*they charge at each other

*Shabbir stabs Jack with one of his lightsabers

*Shabbir is going for the head

*Jack cuts off Shabbir's arm

*Shabbir regenerates his arm

*Shabbit gets his lightsaber back (ugh , how? nevermind)

Jack: I'll give you one more minute.

Shabbir: Well then , die already.

*Jack attacks Shabbir with his charges sword

*Shabbir avoids it

*Jack somehow hits Shabbir

*Shabbir looses his arm again

*Shabbir recovers again

Shabbir: Time to die Jack.

*Shabbir charges Absolute Death "Dreams of an Absolution"

Jack: Charge it. I will kill you anyways.

Shabbir: Fine then.

*Shabbir is charged

Shabbir: Now what will you do , Jack The Ripper?

*Shabbir fires the Absolute Death "Dreams of an Absolution"

*Jack jumps at it

*Jack is only a few seconds away from getting hit

*Absolute Death "Dreams of an Absolution" disappears...

Shabbir: What the?

Jack: Remember those false projectiles? I aimed each one of them to every absolute to exist. Now you'r power is weak

*Shabbir thinks of escaping

*but little did he know...

*Jack was right in front of him

*Jack kicks him

Shabbir: Stop!

STOP IT!

*Jack goes all out rage on him

*Jack slices Shabbir at speeds almost as great as the absolute

*Jack decapitates Shabbir

Jack: You fight like a motherfucking son of a bitch , you shithead fucking fucked up Canadian wanker. Piss off. Oh. You're already dead. That's good.

*Jack gets to Maria's body

Jack: Why did he have to take you. My Maria...

*Jack starts crying...

*Death appears...

Death: Don't be sad Jack. I can bring her back to life.

Jack:

YOU COULD?!

Then why did Merlin , Gaster and I go down to your fucking realm , almost killing ourselves doing so , just to resurrect those idiots? WHy couldn't you just come and help us!?

Death: Because I didn't know you were worthy.

Jack: Bring her back to life , or else , I promise , pain without end.

Death:...

Ok...

*Death brings Maria back to life

*Maria coughs (probably because her lungs were out of air

Death: Well , I'll go now.

*Death is gone

Jack: Maria. You okay?

Maria: I can't feel anything below my neck

Jack: Oh God...

Maria: Ouch. Now I can feel it. Ouh. Ouch.

Jack: Maria...

*Jack hugs Maria

Jack: Lets go home. It's dark. The date is rescheduled for tomorrow.

Maria: Ok Jack.

*Maria kisses Jack

Jack: Well , I'll get you to your home now.

Maria: Thanks Jack

*Jack picks up Maria , and heads to her home

*they are a nice couple

The End

Special thanks to Shabbir Ships RenMari for telling me the attacks

Be sure to look at my other 3 stories if you didn't already

Maybe I will be back...

Maybe I wont...

See you soon...

Or no...


End file.
